pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Latias
Latias es un Pokémon legendario de tipo dragón/psíquico introducido en la tercera generación. Forma dúo con Latios. Por su forma de captura en los videojuegos, es un Pokémon errante. Etimología Su nombre viene del latín lateo (oculto), con el sufijo ''-as'' que indica que es femenino. Biología thumb|200px|left|Latias interactuando con un humano. (En este caso [[Ash).]] Latias es un Pokémon legendario que surca los cielos. A pesar de ser un Pokémon legendario no es único, pero ver alguno es casi imposible ya que tienen un plumón especial que les permite adoptar forma humana para pasar desapercibidos, también pueden hacerse invisibles (ya que su plumón refracta la luz). Viajan juntos en pequeñas manadas. Latias se encuentra levitando (excepto cuando duerme) por lo que este poder permite que Latias pueda volar sin necesidad de mover sus alas contínuamente. Además Latias es capaz de respirar bajo el agua y bucear a gran velocidad, por lo que esto le dá una forma más para pasar desapercibida ante la visión de los humanos y Pokémon terrestres. Latias es de carácter gentil pero muy tímida, se aleja de las personas con malos sentimientos. Al ser del subtipo psíquico puede entender el lenguaje humano e incluso hablarlo por telepatía, su coeficiente intelectual es muy alto. También es capaz de formar poderosos lazos de amor con humanos como se vio en la película “Héroes Pokémon”, estos lazos pueden llevar a que una Latias viva como una humana mas acompañando a la persona que eligió. Otra de sus habilidades es “Visión compartida” con la cual puede ver lo que Latios ve. Latias es uno de los Pokémon más rápidos pudiendo llegar a alcanzar una velocidad en picada de 300 km/h. A pesar de su apariencia frágil y tierna, Latias es un Pokémon dragón tan poderoso como Dragonite, Salamence o Garchomp. Su ataque característico es “bola neblina”, sólo ella puede aprenderlo. En la ciudad Altomare este Pokémon junto con su hermano Latios son considerados héroes ya que según cuenta la leyenda hace mucho tiempo evitaron que la ciudad fuera destruida por un Aerodactyl y un Kabutops enviados por un ser malvado. Con su gran poder los heroes Pokémon llenaron las calles de Altomare con agua formándose así los característicos canales de la ciudad (Muy parecidos a los de Venecia). Hay estatuas en varios lugares homenajeando a dichos Pokémon. Se dice que Latios y Latias son los guardianes de Altomare y que aparecerán cuando ésta se encuentre en grave peligro. Diferencia de género Evolución Latias no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon debido a que es un Pokémon legendario. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Captura Latias es un Pokémon bastante complicado de capturar ya que desde la primera vez que surge de forma salvaje huye al siguiente turno, la mejor manera de atraparlo es tener algún Pokémon con Bloqueo o Mal de ojo, que es un movimiento que impide que los Pokémon escapen, pero también puede ser capturado usando la master ball (puesto que es la única ball que nunca falla). Si posees algún Wynaut o Wobbuffet gracias a su Habilidad Sombratrampa, Latias no podrá huir por más que quiera y se verá obligado a combatir así que podrás debilitarlo, paralizarlo o dormirlo para facilitar su captura. Al moverte de ciudad o ruta o al usar vuelo, el Pokémon se moverá de sitio. Teniendo en cuenta esto, es una buena idea poner como primer Pokémon a uno que este al mismo nivel que el Latias y usar un repelente lo que quiere decir que si entras de nuevo en alguna zona de aparición de Pokémon, solo los Pokémon que estén al mismo o nivel superior que el tuyo aparecerán, si sale algún Pokémon, es seguro casi al 100% que será Latias (en Zafiro o Esmeralda si respondiste rojo). Otros videojuegos Movimientos Latias puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Latias puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Tercera generación Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Latias es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Latias no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Latias son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Latias: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas , en un homenaje a todos los Pokémon que han protagonizado las anteriores películas. Aparece volando junto a Latios.}} En los videojuegos * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece dentro de las Pokéball. Al salir de una de ellas, llamará a Latios y ambos recorrerán toda la pantalla usando velocidad extrema. También aparece como trofeo y como pegatina. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): Eon Pokémon. There are only female Latias and only male Latios. If they sense the presence of a human or an enemy, they will generally use the light-bending trait of their down coats to make themselves invisible. They use telepathy to speak to companions. They travel in herds, but even so, they are rarely seen. They're a combination of Dragon and Psychic types. Latias y Latios SSBB.jpg|Latias y Latios en Brawl Trofeo Latios y Latias SSBB.jpg|Trofeo Latios y Latias en Brawl Curiosidades * En la película Héroes Pokémon se ve a Latias usando una habilidad llamada visión compartida. * En los sprites de Latias brillante de las ediciones Diamante, Perla y Platino aparece con los ojos de color amarillo, mientras que en Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver, los tiene verdosos. * Latias pesa lo mismo que el protagonista masculino de pokemon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver. * Latias tiene un color predominante rojo con un poco de azul, y Latios a la inversa, lo mismo pasa con sus versiones brillantes; lo cual da a entender que sin importar que son un dúo. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Latias * Francés: Latias Véase también * Latios * Pokémon Eón * Gira Ticket Eón * Misticristal Categoría:Pokémon legendarios